


May I Have This Dance?

by rotKaiserin



Series: Word Prompts [5]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: prompt:hatano/jitsui + dancingDancing wasn't Hatano's favorite lesson, but at least his partner was all right.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/161300379627/for-the-drabble-thing-jitano-and-daancing).)
> 
> *crying* finally something in canon --  
> sooo someone on tumblr requested "jitano and dancing!" ^u^ admittedly, i don't know too much about waltzing, let alone dancing orz but i hope this is enjoyable nonetheless ^w^
> 
> thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy~! (*ﾟ∀ﾟ)ゞ

"May I have this dance?" Jitsui asked, a teasing lilt in his voice, and Hatano merely snorted because it wasn't like he had a say in the matter.

Today's lesson was dance and the two had been paired up for practice -- not that Hatano was complaining, since he certainly could've had worse partners. Still, there was something about being this close to Jitsui that sent a wave of anticipation down his body. Nonetheless, Hatano took Jitsui's outstretched hand and got into position.

At this proximity, it became so much more apparent that Jitsui was taller than him. Even if their height difference was only three centimeters, Hatano had to look up to meet Jitsui's dark brown eyes. But somehow, as his hand rested on Jitsui's shoulder and Jitsui's own hand found its place on his back, Hatano found that he didn't mind this.

In the background, a slow waltz started playing -- Mendelssohn's Violin Concerto in E minor, second movement, if he was remembering correctly -- and the dance instructor's counting of the beats filled the room.  

"Follow my lead," Jitsui said, giving Hatano no time to respond before beginning the dance.

"O-Oi!" Despite his protests, Hatano followed Jitsui’s steps with ease. "Why do _you_ have to lead?"

"Because I'm taller."

Hatano clicked his tongue to which Jitsui only laughed. Had the words came from someone else, Hatano might've been more annoyed. For now, he let Jitsui tease as he liked -- he'd just get back at him later.

"You're very light on your feet," Jitsui said, taking them into a spin turn as the song reached a crescendo.

"There isn't much to it." Hatano's left foot closed to his right, Jitsui's body poised to move backwards. "Dancing isn't too different from combat."

"Oh?" As their feet crossed over the other in a back lock, Jitsui chuckled. "I always thought you had a lot of grace in combat practice. Perhaps you could give me a few pointers some time?"

Hatano hummed as if he were actually considering it.

"I'll think about it," he said, moving his left foot diagonally forward to match Jitsui's right diagonal back. "Can't have anyone getting the upper hand after all."

"Fair enough." With the song reaching its end, they held their position with their knees slightly bent and chests pressed together. Their eyes met. "I guess I'll just have to observe you then."

The instructor began speaking before Hatano could say anything, making some comments he couldn't care less about. Relaxing from their position, Hatano tried to ignore how cold his hand grew when Jitsui let go of him.

"I'll be looking forward to our next dance," Jitsui whispered to him, a grin on his face.

"Eh, you're all right." Though his words were harsh, Hatano gave Jitsui a smile of his own. He'd be looking forward to it as well.


End file.
